Boy Meets Boy Meets Slytherin
by ActorPotter
Summary: Harry and Ron are totally in love, wanting to come out together, be there for each other always. But what happens when one of them begins to feel drawn in by a certain Slytherin? Put under Character 2 Draco but that doesn't mean everything..:


Just the beginning of a new fanfic! I hope you like :) Please Review lovelies!!

Disclaimer: I'm really JKR in disguise. I just didn't think the world would be accepting of this alternative story. (JOKES! I don't own Harry Potter!)

I lie in my bed at number 12 Grimmauld place, facing the old, cracking, and faded wall. After being in the dark all summer, I was suddenly attacked by dementors. And now I'm brought here, to a secret headquarters. Finally, I have SOME answers, but not nearly enough to satisfy the worries swarming about my head.

Slowly, I slip into sleep, but am unfortunately met with another nightmare. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but there is no such thing. _He's killed him. He's killed him _again_! Cedric! Dad, Mum…NOOOO_

I feel the soft touch of familiar fingers on my back.

"Harry?" Ron asks and kisses my neck softly. His body molds behind me and he wraps his arms around me, his head taking its common place in the crook of my neck.

"You okay, Baby?" he asks.

"Just another nightmare," I whisper. He squeezes me, kisses my ear and whispers: "You're back here now." I turn around so we are facing each other and pull him close, my leg crossing over his and holding tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything," Ron whispers into my hair, "I wanted to write and tell you everything. We just couldn't, Harry…I _never_ wanted to keep you in the dark, believe me."

I put my hand to his cheek and look him in the eyes. My thumb caresses his face softly beneath his eye. "I know, Love," I say, "I'm sorry I shouted so hatefully before."

"You didn't mean it," Ron says squeezing me tighter, his eyes still met with mine.

"No, I didn't." We are silent for a moment.

Ron closes his eyes and to my astonishment, I see tears escape and roll down both his cheeks. "I was so worried about you."

"Oh, Babe, don't cry!" I wipe the tears away that meet my thumb.

"I don't want to. I hate feeling so weak. I hate to cry."

"I missed you," I say.

"It's been so bloody hard, you know that?" he asks.

"I do." I tilt his chin upwards and bring my lips to his after what has been far too long for both of us. The room is silent except for the occasional sounds of our lips detaching for small bits of air.

After several minutes, Ron pulls away. I feel his heart beating against my chest. "I'd almost forgotten how good that feels."

"Let's not forget again," I say and kiss his forehead softly.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Ron."

*

The next night, Ron and I go to bed early. He sits down next to me on my bed and I take his hand in mine, entwining my fingers with his.

"Are we ever going to tell them, Harry?" Ron whispers, glancing up from our hands to my face.

I sigh. "I'm scared." I admit, leaning my back against the wall.

"I am too," Ron says, "I have no idea how my family will react. Or Hermione."

"What if it's not good?" I whisper.

"I don't know…" Ron trails off.

"Who…who do you think would be most likely to accept us?" I ask tentatively.

"Erm… maybe…'Mione?"

"Possibly. Merlin, I hope so! I don't know what I'd do without her as a friend."

"Me either. Not to mention what it would do to our grades…"

I laugh and squeeze his hand.

"And then what about…" Ron starts, but I know what he is thinking.

"Voldemort," I finish for him and I feel him twitch. I know the name still bugs him, but it's important to not be afraid of a name.

"If he knew…what would he do? To…me?"

"Don't think like that," I say, "I won't let him touch you."

"No?"

"No. Come here," I kiss him softly on the lips, content at how quickly the familiarity has returned. The kiss turns more forceful and I lightly press him down on the bed still kissing him. My hand travels the length of his body. Down. And up. And under his shirt, slowly riding up. His hand catches mine and I stop kissing him, in order to smile. "I know," I say and pull his shirt back down. He smiles back at me and kisses my lips. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, Ronald Weasley."


End file.
